Lovefool
Lovefool by The Cardigans is featured in Opening Night, the seventeenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Rachel with Santana and Tina. It is set in a dream sequence of Rachel. It involves Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Santana and Tina singing backup in several of their old outfits, with Sue, Becky, Karofsky, and Jacob Ben Israel in the crowd. Becky heckles Rachel throughout the song, and chases her around the stage towards the end of the performance, which is surrounded by red heart-shaped balloons. Lyrics Rachel: Dear, I fear we're facing a problem You love me no longer, I know and Maybe there is nothing that I can do To make you do Mama tells me I shouldn't bother That I ought to stick to another man A man that surely deserves me But I think you do So I cry And I pray And I beg Rachel with Santana, Tina, and Alumni: Love me, love me Rachel (Santana and Tina with Alumni): Say that you love me (Fool me, fool me) Go on and fool me (Love me, love me) Pretend that you love me (Leave me, leave me) Just say that you need me So I cry and I beg for you to (Love me, love me) Say that you love me (Leave me, leave me) Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you Lately I have desperately pondered Spent my nights awake and I wonder What I could have done in another way To make you stay Reason will not lead to solution I will end up lost in confusion I don't care if you really care As long as you don't go So I cry I pray And I beg Rachel with Santana, Tina, and Alumni: Love me, love me Rachel (Santana and Tina with Alumni): Say that you love me (Fool me, fool me) Go on and fool me (Love me, love me) Pretend that you love me (Leave me, leave me) Just say that you need me So I cry and I beg for you to (Love me, love me) Say that you love me (Leave me, leave me) Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you (Anything but you) (Love me, love me) Say that you love me (Fool me, fool me) Go on and fool me (Love me, love me) I know that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you Trivia *Jenna Ushkowitz and Naya Rivera recorded the backing vocals for this song. This is another case in where the back up vocals are recorded by the actors themselves. **Other songs include; ''Valerie'', ''Dog Days Are Over'', ''Disco Inferno'', ''Come See About Me'' and ''Love Child''. * This is the first performance in the auditorium since the end of New Directions. Gallery Tumblr n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco2 1280.jpg Tumblr n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco1 1280.jpg Opening night stills 5 (1).jpg Opening night stills 5 (2).jpg Tumblr n3xb5eLPJG1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Kurt santana sam lovefool omg santana xD.gif Blaine tina kurt santana sam lovefool omg santana love you.gif Lovefool kumtana.gif ddsds.png Lovefool1.png lovefool2.png Tumblr n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr ne4c66RZvq1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ne4c66RZvq1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ne4c66RZvq1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ne4c66RZvq1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ne4c66RZvq1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr ne4c66RZvq1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr ne4c66RZvq1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr ne4c66RZvq1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Opening Night (EP) Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang